


the enjoyment of life and liberty

by luthien82



Series: Senator Blaine AU [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Blow Jobs, Committed Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien82/pseuds/luthien82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Blaine had no idea how they got here. One moment they were at Kurt’s farewell party in the downstairs meeting room, sipping champagne and mingling with their friends and colleagues and talking about Kurt's new job. The next thing he knew, Kurt was bent over Blaine's desk in his office upstairs and Blaine was rimming him to within an inch of his life.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	the enjoyment of life and liberty

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, guys. This series is now officially losing its ~~virginity~~ innocence. We're leaving PG-13 space and shoot straight into NC-17 territory. If that's not your thing, don't worry. You won't miss anything plot wise if you skip this part.
> 
> I'm a little self conscious about this whole thing. Writing porn is basically like stripping in front of a huge audience and not knowing if they like what they see. I hope you do, god alone knows it took me a while to polish it up.
> 
> So let's get down and dirty and have that porn I promised you ages ago. Enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Glee and its characters are the intellectual property of Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and 20th Century Fox. No profit is made, this has been written purely for fun.

* * *

Blaine had no idea how they got here. One moment they were at Kurt’s farewell party in the downstairs meeting room, sipping champagne and mingling with their friends and colleagues and talking about Kurt's new job. The next thing he knew, Kurt was bent over Blaine's desk in his office upstairs and Blaine was rimming him to within an inch of his life.

Blaine blamed the suit. That fucking Chanel suit that fit Kurt like a second skin and always, _always_ drove Blaine wild. Kurt had picked it deliberately, he was sure. The smirk he’d shot at Blaine when he’d seen him enter the offices that morning - wearing _that_ suit - had spoken volumes. So yes, Kurt had only himself to blame that he was now face down on Blaine’s desk, his pants pooling around his ankles and Blaine’s tongue sloppily licking up his crack.

Not that he seemed to mind, considering the encouraging moans and curses he was uttering. Blaine grinned against his skin, quietly pleased with himself. Kurt was so utterly shameless and unapologetic when it came to sex and his own needs. It made Blaine dizzy with want each and every time. Now was no exception, and their current location only put another layer of urgency to his quest to drive Kurt wild until he screamed.

They’d never had sex in this office. Their rules and their own integrity never would've allowed it. But as of two hours ago, Kurt was no longer Blaine’s employee. They weren't breaking their own rules anymore, and home had been too far away to fulfill their sudden need to fuck.

Kurt seemed to think along the same lines, because he thrust his hips back against Blaine’s mouth and whispered, “Wanted you so bad. Couldn't wait to get you alone.” He moaned especially deep in his throat when Blaine flicked his tongue against Kurt's hole. “ _God_ , I love when you do that.”

“Of course you do,” Blaine rasped, then licked down Kurt's crack again and drew one of Kurt's balls into his mouth. That earned him a groan and another aimless thrust, but he paid it no mind. He sucked and licked and rolled them over his tongue, driving Kurt into madness and incoherency. When he’d worshipped Kurt’s balls thoroughly enough in his own opinion, he let them go and pressed a lingering kiss against the base of Kurt's cock.

Blaine wished he could see Kurt's face right now, put a visual to all the encouraging and downright _desperate_ sounds he made. But then he realized he would have to get up from his current position, and that just wasn't an option. So in lieu of going for Kurt's face, he went and sucked on the underside of Kurt’s cock instead. He encircled the base with his fist and pulled it down until he could lick the tip. Kurt was leaking precome everywhere and Blaine lapped it up eagerly, relishing Kurt’s whimper at the touch of his tongue. He thrust forward in a feeble attempt to get all of Blaine’s mouth around his cock, but Blaine only tightened his grip and sucked the tip into his mouth.

“Blaine, _please_ ,” Kurt begged breathlessly, his hands scrabbling aimlessly on the desk top for something to hold on to. Hearing Kurt say his name in _that_ voice was like a punch to the gut, the lust boiling hot in Blaine's veins. He closed his eyes and pressed the heel of his hand against his own hard cock, trapped inside his pants and begging for some attention. But he didn't allow himself more than a quick squeeze, concentrated on sucking hard on the tip of Kurt's cock instead and smiled when Kurt shouted a surprised, “ _Fuck_!”

Blaine let go entirely of him and ignored his frantic protest to, “Come back, come _back_ , Blaine, _no_ , where are you _going_?”

Blaine grinned and grabbed Kurt's hips to pull him off of the desk a little. Then he crawled between his legs and turned around. Kurt's cock was red and wet, standing proud and begging for attention. With an almost hungry moan, Blaine sucked him into his mouth, the hard flesh sliding over his tongue and soaking it with precome. Blaine groaned louder at the taste and the scent enveloping him a second later. His own cock throbbed in his pants, soaking his underwear.

Blaine moved off until only the tip of Kurt's cock remained between his lips, then licked over it enthusiastically until Kurt was begging with breathless words for Blaine to pleaseplease _please_ suck him. Blaine grinned around him and complied, swallowing Kurt down as far as he could.

He’d never deep throated much in his life, had never seen the appeal in even trying. But with Kurt, it felt almost natural to try, to give him _everything_ and let him into his body and soul in any way, shape and form imaginable. So Blaine gripped Kurt's hips to brace himself and opened up his throat, letting the head slide further and further down his throat. He swallowed convulsively around Kurt's cock, moaning when he felt it twitch violently on his tongue. His grip on Kurt's hips tightened before he slid up and down, swallowing around the throbbing flesh with every inward thrust.

Kurt was mewling - fucking _mewling_ \- at this point, his hands still trying to seek purchase somewhere on Blaine's desk. He couldn’t help a chuckle escaping, and the vibrations seemed to shoot straight up Kurt’s cock. He shouted in surprise and thrust forward without prior warning, pushing himself deep into Blaine's mouth. He took it in stride, tightened his grip on Kurt's hip and went back to making him fall apart under his tongue.

Blaine let up after several minutes of sucking him and swallowing him down repeatedly, giving himself and Kurt a small reprieve. He let go of Kurt's hip, pushed his hand up and under Kurt's shirt, feeling the muscles ripple under his palm. Blaine grabbed the hem, pushed the fabric aside and mouthed slowly upwards until he could kiss Kurt's stomach.

He licked and kissed the skin, dipping into Kurt's belly button while his other hand jacked him lazily. Blaine moaned deep in his throat when Kurt chanted his name like a prayer. He increased the speed of his hand to match Kurt's desperation, ignoring the need to touch himself and give his own cock some form of relief. Not yet; right now it was Blaine's goal to make Kurt lose it completely.

He was sucking on a patch of skin somewhere halfway up Kurt's chest when the angle turned out to be too much for Blaine's neck. He licked his way back down and pressed one last lingering kiss to the skin under Kurt's navel before he tightened his grip around Kurt's cock and pulled it back into his mouth.

He swallowed around Kurt a few more times before he came up for air, licking up the underside in a desperate attempt to taste everything that was essentially _Kurt_. Blaine sucked careful, tender kisses into the heated flesh, dragging his tongue lazily over the wet patches afterwards. He loved Kurt’s cock, loved to shower it with affection and attention. Blaine was a gay man and Kurt’s cock was a thing of beauty, so who could blame him?

He pulled Kurt into his mouth one more time, taking him especially deep and relishing in Kurt's surprised shout. He pulled back slowly, almost lasciviously, and closed his fist around the base to slowly pump the hard, throbbing flesh that was wet with spit and precome. He watched his own hand jerk Kurt off for a moment, watched the red tip vanish in the tight circle of his own hand in fascination, before he pressed his mouth to the base of Kurt's cock to breathe him in greedily. It was such a heady scent that it made Blaine's own cock twitch in anticipation. He pressed his heated cheek against Kurt's hip, breathing raggedly while he tried not to come in his pants. When he'd gotten himself back under control a little, he bit the tender flesh above Kurt's hip carefully, then trailed his lips slowly down to Kurt's balls to suck and play with them.

By this point Kurt was an incoherent mess trying to thrust into Blaine’s general direction. He was totally gone though, and didn't even roll his hips hard enough to make any sort of impact on Blaine's rhythm. His legs were shaking so hard that Blaine could feel the vibrations under his tongue, and Kurt's knees would probably give out soon.

Blaine decided to go back to what he’d done before. He crawled back through Kurt’s legs, allowing himself another quick squeeze through his pants to relieve some of the pressure. When he came face to face with Kurt's naked ass again, he could practically _feel_ his mouth flood with saliva. Giving Kurt no warning or time to get his bearings back, Blaine pulled his ass cheeks apart, buried his face between them and licked him open greedily.

The tremors in Kurt's body got worse the moment Blaine's tongue touched his heated flesh, and every time Blaine licked over and around Kurt's opening, he thrust back feebly. Kurt almost sobbed when Blaine pushed the tip of his tongue inside and sucked hard around the throbbing flesh while it spasmed around him. He palmed Kurt’s ass cheeks with both hands, kneading them and pulling them apart even further to get better access. His thumbs caught at the edges of his hole, spreading it carefully, before he thrust his tongue back inside.

Kurt came like that, an incoherent and shivering mess atop Blaine’s desk, with Blaine's tongue up his ass. Blaine felt it start under his mouth, felt the flutter of Kurt's inner muscles. An immense tremor went through Kurt's whole body before he went rigid and let out a keening moan. Blaine let go of his ass to rub a careful thumb over Kurt’s opening while his other hand cupped Kurt's spasming cock to catch his come. He jacked him through the last of the aftershocks before he withdrew his hand and brought it to his mouth to lick it clean.

He loved how Kurt tasted, always had. Kurt had been a little surprised at first by how much Blaine loved to swallow whenever he blew him, but he’d gotten used to it pretty fast and always got a kick out of how much his taste turned Blaine on.

This time was no different. As soon as Kurt’s come hit his tongue, Blaine’s eyes slammed shut and he groaned around his fingers, greedily pushing his tongue between the digits and lapping up every last drop. When he’d got it all, he stumbled forward into Kurt who was still bent over Blaine’s desk. He leaned his sweaty forehead against Kurt's ass and breathed heavily, shivering all over with suppressed desire. But Kurt knew him well enough by now to know what he needed. He stuck his ass out and slurred, “Come up here. Do it, come on.”

Blaine didn’t need to be asked twice. He got up on shaky legs and made quick work of his pants and underwear. He almost sobbed in relief when his cock sprang free, hard and red and leaking all over the place. Slicking it with the remaining saliva on his hand, he pushed himself between Kurt’s thighs and fell forward when his knees gave out. He was a shivering mess on top of Kurt while his cock rubbed down the crack of Kurt's ass. But then his thighs clamped down on Blaine's cock, enveloping him in welcoming heat and providing the much needed friction.

“Oh my god,” Blaine panted, his voice sounding _wrecked_. He pressed his forehead against Kurt's shoulder blade, squeezing his eyes shut so he wouldn't come immediately. One hand gripped the edge of the desk over their heads, right alongside Kurt's, while the other encircled Kurt's hip, effectively covering his body completely with his own. He kissed Kurt’s nape briefly, pressing his open mouth against the delicate skin of his neck. Then he started to thrust into the tight heat of Kurt’s thighs, fast and hard and frantic. His orgasm hit him unexpected and hard, like a shockwave running through his whole body. He whited out completely for a moment, his shout muffled by Kurt’s shoulder.

They remained like that for a moment, both of them trying to regain their breath. Blaine couldn't hear or see anything, and the only thing he could feel was Kurt's body under his, solid and warm and _there_. Blaine’s senses slowly came back online, the ringing in his ears subsiding. He pressed another slow, lingering kiss against Kurt's nape before he picked himself up and off of Kurt’s body. His legs shook too much and he sank back down on his knees almost instantly.

He would've laughed if he'd had the energy, so instead he huffed at himself and fumbled for his pants, trying to find the handkerchief he’d put in one of the pockets. When he finally found it, he nudged at Kurt’s still trembling legs to spread them a little further. Kurt did so without hesitation and Blaine started to clean him up carefully. As soon as he was finished, he pressed a series of tender kisses against Kurt’s inner thigh before he forced himself back to his own feet. This time, his knees didn't give out.

Kurt needed his help to get upright, with Blaine’s arm slung around his waist to pull him up. As soon as they were both standing, Kurt’s head turned and his hand gripped Blaine’s hair to pull him into a wet, demanding kiss. They groaned into each other’s mouths, their tongues slipping against each other in their frantic effort to taste themselves. It was wet and hot and dirty and Blaine wanted to throw Kurt back on his desk and fuck him all over again.

After a while, Kurt eased up slowly until they were just breathing against each other’s mouths. “I wanted to fuck you in this office for so many years,” Kurt said out of the blue, his lips brushing against Blaine’s while he said it.

A shock of sheer lust shot through Blaine’s body at the words and he groaned into Kurt’s open mouth. “Oh god, don’t _say_ that,” he mumbled, dipping his tongue briefly between Kurt's parted lips. “I’ll get hard every time I’m in here in the future, knowing that.”

Kurt giggled. “Not with Laura, you won’t,” he said with conviction, turned his body to fling his arms around Blaine’s neck and licked back into his mouth. Blaine responded immediately, tightening his hold on Kurt’s waist and opening up to him. His hand wandered down to grab Kurt's ass and pulled him closer, making him moan into Blaine's mouth. His tongue thrust in deep and hard and _hungry_ until they were panting again, breathless from the rekindled lust.

They stopped after a moment, pressing their foreheads together and smiling dopily like two schoolboys who’d gotten away with something filthy. Which, if Blaine thought about it, they had. He looked down at them and grimaced a little when he saw a speck of come on the inside of Kurt’s black suit pants. “I guess your dry cleaner will have a few questions,” he said carefully.

Kurt looked down as well, then shrugged and gave Blaine a peck on the lips. “Totally worth it,” he breathed into Blaine’s mouth.

It was another five minutes of making out before they put their clothes back in order and tried to rescue their hairdos. It was a lost cause in both cases, and when they looked at each other, they started laughing immediately.

“This is the most irresponsible thing I've ever done in my entire life,” Kurt said, grinning so hard that Blaine's heart thumped extra hard for a beat, his chest swelling with the amount of love he felt for this man.

“Wish I could say the same,” Blaine replied, smiling sheepishly at Kurt. “The GAP incident in my sophomore year of high school was definitely worse.”

Kurt snorted, then stroked a hand down Blaine's front to try and smooth out a wrinkle. “You never realized that you could've gotten him arrested for statutory rape, did you?”

Blaine shook his head, his hands coming to rest lightly on Kurt's waist. “Never even occurred to me,” he confessed. “All I knew was that I was in love and wanted the world to know about it.”

The smile on Kurt's face was small, private, _knowing_. When he met Blaine's gaze, the look in his blue eyes pierced him to the core of his being like nothing else ever had. “I'm glad he didn't feel the same,” Kurt whispered, eyes clear and lips quirking up slightly.

Blaine was helpless against the wave of fondness bubbling up in his throat. His head fell forward until his forehead rested lightly against Kurt's again. “Me too.”

He lifted his chin and pressed a gentle kiss against Kurt's slightly parted lips. A small sound escaped from deep within Kurt's chest before he slung his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him into a hug.

When they let go of each other, Blaine eyed Kurt up and down again. Their rumpled appearances hadn't changed since the last time he'd looked. “They’ll totally know what we did up here,” Blaine said, grinning at Kurt without regrets.

Kurt grinned back and ran a hand through Blaine’s undoubtedly disheveled hair. “Let them, we’re allowed to be affectionate in public now.”

Blaine’s grin turned into something softer and warmer at Kurt’s words. He was right, of course. Kurt would start his new job in a week, as a coordinator for a charity organization that provided shelter for abused women, children and families that had lost their home. He'd been in contact with them for a number of years now, always volunteering whenever he could. They'd jumped on the chance to get him to work for their administrative staff when he mentioned that he would leave Blaine's employ. Blaine was so proud of him for dedicating his time and energy to such an important cause, and even though Blaine's job was time consuming at the best of days, he knew they would make it work.

Because as of tomorrow, they would have the same address. No more pretending as if they were nothing more than a senator and his PA, no more sleeping in different apartments. As of tomorrow, they would wake up together, share bed and bath with each other, _be_ together. As of tomorrow, they would be official.

Well, people would probably catch on tonight when they saw them emerge completely rumpled from Blaine's office. It was okay, though. They’d prepared the best they could. They were a couple, and no matter what Washington would hurl at them from now on, they would weather the storm together.

Blaine blinked, trying to hold the emotions at bay that were welling up in his throat. Their ferocity and his fierce love for Kurt still took him by surprise sometimes, but he swallowed it down and held out his hand for Kurt to take. When he did, he entwined their fingers and said, “Let’s do that, then. Let's be affectionate in public.”

And with that, they left the office hand in hand, no longer afraid of the gossip mill finding out that they were in love and in a relationship. The moment they stepped out of the office, they saw Laura parked at her desk, and when she saw them she raised a pointed eyebrow at them. Blaine felt himself blush furiously, but his grip on Kurt's hand only tightened. He raised his chin defiantly.

Laura shook her head and rolled her eyes, but she couldn't suppress the small grin playing around her lips. “I get that you guys are done with the whole secrecy thing,” she said, looking from one to the other, “but this is definitely not the way to go public.”

She nodded at Blaine. “I told your guests that you had an emergency meeting and that _you_ ,” she nodded at Kurt, “didn't feel well and went home. You can thank me properly tomorrow when you're _not_ the headline in every gossip blog and paper.”

Blaine exchanged a look with Kurt, seeing the amusement and pride in his eyes. Blaine grinned. “We chose her well, didn't we?”

“Definitely,” Kurt replied before he looked back at Laura and added a heartfelt, “Thank you.”

Her whole face softened at that, but then she rolled her eyes again and waved them off. “Get out of here and be disgustingly cute somewhere else.”

The laugh bubbled up in Blaine's throat before he could stop it, and he gave her a sloppy salute. “Aye, aye, madam.”

Tightening his grip on Kurt's hand, he pulled him away to the exit. They were almost out the door when Laura shouted, “Take the backstairs so nobody can see you leave! And for _god's_ sake, look out for paparazzi when you hit the streets!”

Blaine gave her another wave over his shoulder to signal that he'd heard her. He shared a giddy little grin with Kurt on their way down the corridor, and when they hit the stairs, Kurt said, “You are definitely in good hands from here on out.”

Blaine stopped short when Kurt's words hit home. He was right, of course. Laura would take good care of him from now on. But she was only covering his professional life. Kurt, on the other hand, would be there for him the rest of the time, always and forever if Blaine had anything to do with it.

He smiled gently and pulled Kurt into his arms. Kissing the tip of his nose, he whispered, “I am. In every way that counts. And I couldn't be happier about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I can't shut up when it comes to writing sex, so bear with me.
> 
> I wanted to incorporate office sex ever since I started this series. It just never fit anywhere and I knew they had to be together first. Then I realized that it would be weird for them to have lube and condoms at hand at the office when it was a rule not to have sex there. This story is what my brain came up with as a solution to that problem. But sex is sex, whether there's penetration involved or not. I'm sure those two enjoyed it nonetheless :)
> 
> So yes, this is one of the few parts that were planned a long time ago. God alone knows that this series has popped out quite a few stories that _weren't_ planned until I wrote them.
> 
> Anyway, I hope it was worth the wait.


End file.
